


Snake Butt

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, lamia!Hancock AU, not really romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: AU in which Hancock is a lamia. The first thing Luffy asks her is exactly what you think it would be.





	Snake Butt

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Amazon Lily is the island of lamias. Everything else is the same as canon.

~ Snake Butt ~

"Huh..." Luffy said slowly, tilting his to one side as he stared at the creature in front of him, the likes of which he had never met before. "Are you a mermaid?"

"A _mermaid_? I'll have you know that I'm a _lamia_ , not some... fish!" Hancock snapped.

She was so insulted over his mistaken assumption of her species that she forgot the other things she should be angry with him for, such as men being forbidden on the island of Amazon Lily or the fact that he had seen her naked. The way that he was staring at her snake tail rather than any other part of her body did nothing to remind her that she was still naked and should cover up her human torso.

"What's a lamia?" Luffy asked, nonplussed.

Not knowing what else to do other than explain, she answered, "A lamia is a woman whose body is a snake tail from the waist down."

"Oh, wow! It's my first time meeting a lamia!"

She frowned at his sparkly-eyed enthusiasm. This wasn't how most humans reacted to meeting one of her kind. Upon finding out that they were snake-people rather than mermaids, humans usually reacted with disgust - if not outright hatred. That was why her people rarely left their hidden island home.

Hancock was startled out of her thoughts by the mysterious intruder's next question.

"Do you poop?"

"What? Of course I do!" she answered without thinking. "Why would you ask that?"

Luffy stared at the area where her human waist connected to the giant snake tail. The smooth expanse of scales didn't seem to have any human features to it, which raised another pressing question.

"Then where's your butthole?"

It was at this point that her sisters burst into the room - reminding her that the person asking these rude, invasive questions was a human man who needed to die (as per the laws of Amazon Lily).

* * *

It wasn't until much later, when they were about to part ways in the security patdown room at Impel Down, that Luffy remembered their first conversation and that question that hadn't been answered.

"Oh, hey. You never did tell me where your butthole is."

"Why are you asking that at a time like this?!" Hancock asked, blushing. "... and for your information, it's at the end of my tail."

~end~


End file.
